You Are The World
by ArCHiE 1up
Summary: She was a No One, and she was sick of it. She was just a Nobody to everyone, even Harry...or is she? Sometimes you don't realize just how important you are to people, Hermione being one of them.


**Hey guys, what's up? This is just a quick one-shot, I plan on doing a second chapter, but this one chapter can stand on it's own in case I never get to it. I had a reviewer remark that writing "cute" stuff wasn't my strong point, so I had to give it a shot, just to see if I could write it decently. Um. . .oh! This story is written for my homie Emily (aka Churros are good). She's been wanting me to write something for her, and well, here it is! It's a songfic to Brad Paisley's "The World." Just fluff pretty much, kinda anyway. . .lol.**

**And yes, I know, I need to work on Potter Vs. Granger Rivalry...I'm just too lazy, lol. **

**Right, well, here it is then!**

**You Are The World**

**Chapter One: You Are The World**

"What did you have to do today, Hermione?" Ron asked, as the trio made their way into the village of Hogsmeade.

"She needs to get a book, Ron, she's only told you that _ten_ bloody times!" Harry said exasperatedly, eyeing his best friend.

Ron's ears turned red, "Yeah well, I don't have the world's best memory, you know? I can't remember _everything_ Hermione says like you do, Harry." Ron replied sarcastically.

Hermione laughed, "Funny, you can't seem to remember something I say, but I bet you could tell us _exactly_ every move made in the last Chuddey Cannons match you've seen, including the day, month, year, temperature-"

"_Chuddey Cannons?!?!_ Hermione! They're the Chud_ley_ Cannons! How could you get that wrong?" Ron asked incredulously, looking at Hermione as if she was mad.

Hermione stared at him blankly before turning to Harry, "Isn't that what I said?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Harry, who was trying to keep a straight face but failing miserably, replied, "Err. . .no, you _did_ say it wrong."

Hermione just shrugged, "Of course, _now_ you decide to listen to me, Ron Weasley, when I'm talking about Quidditch. Honestly!" Hermione said while rolling her eyes, causing Harry to laugh and Ron to just scowl at her because he still hadn't forgiven to for pronouncing his favorite team's name wrong.

"Oh come on, Ron! I was only off by a letter!" Hermione pointed out, slightly annoyed.

Ron still just glared at her.

"Fine, forget that example that contradicts your "bad memory." I bet you could tell us everything you ate three weeks ago, down to the number of helpings and how much pepper and salt you added to them." Hermione said, causing Ron to blush.

"I'm a growing boy, Hermione, what do you expect? Why are we even talking about this?" Ron asked.

Hermione shook her head, "Never mind, Ron. That just proves my point even further, you prat." she said angrily. She turned to address Harry, "Well, I'm going to go to the bookstore now, I'll meet you two at the Three Broomsticks in twenty minutes or so?" She asked, pulling her hair out of her face.

Harry nodded, "Yeah, we're probably going to stop at Zonko's or something. After the Three Broomsticks, then we can all go to Honeydukes. Does that sound okay?" Harry asked, looking between his best friends.

Hermione nodded then bade them goodbye and headed towards the bookstore.

A small bell sounded from somewhere in the shop when Hermione opened the door, signaling a customer just walked in. Hermione walked over to the bookstore owner.

"Excuse me." she said politely, causing the older woman to look up in acknowledgement. Hermione smiled, "I am looking for a book. It's brand new called-"

The woman held up a hand to halt Hermione's words. "Just one second miss, I'll be right with you in a moment. Please take a look around while you're waiting, or you could sit down."

Hermione nodded and began to browse the shop, looking at all the new books that had been brought in since the last time she was here. She heard the bell sound again, indicating someone else had just walked in. After casting a glance at the newcomer, Hermione returned to the her browsing.

00

Hermione looked at her watch and sighed before scowling angrily at the bookstore owner, who was helping a customer that had just walked in. She had been waiting for assistance for over twenty minutes. The woman had told her she would "be right with her in a moment." A moment her arse! She had completely overlooked Hermione and helped three other customers first, three that had actually walked in _after_ Hermione!

Finally, the woman was free for a moment, and Hermione seized her chance. Rushing over to the counter, Hermione smiled tightly, "About that book-" she began, but was cut off.

"Just one second Miss, I'll be right with you." The owner said before rudely walking away from Hermione.

Hermione stomped her foot and folded her arms across her chest impatiently with a huff. "Damn you bloody woman!" she cursed under her breath, gritting her teeth.

Twenty minutes later, a very irritated Hermione emerged from the shop empty-handed. She had waited for over forty-five minutes, just to be told they didn't have the book in right now! She growled angrily and headed towards The Three Broomsticks where she was suppose to meet up with Harry and Ron.

She found the duo sitting in a far corner, laughing about something Ron had just said. She sat down beside Harry, who grinned widely at her. "Hey Hermione, running a bit late, but I suppose we should have expected it, after all, you _did_ go to a bookstore."

Hermione grumpily replied, "Well, I _would _have been here on time, but the stupid owner refused to assist me! She wrote me off for over forty-five minutes before finally telling me they didn't have my book in stock! They just got a new load of books yesterday! The dumb woman just didn't want to go look for it in the stock room! Honestly! It's her _job _for Merlin's sake!"

Harry frowned. "Really? Are you sure they got new books in yesterday?" He asked.

Hermione glared at him, "Of course I'm sure!" She huffed.

Madam Rosmerta came back to the table. "Can I get a refill for you boys?" she asked with a grin. Both Harry and Ron nodded, handing her their glasses.

"Could I get an ice water please?" Hermione asked, looking up at the waitress. She paid no attention to her question and turned to leave to get the boys their refills. "Or not. . ." Hermione said lamely. "Ugh. . .today is _not _my day. . ." she muttered before closing her eyes.

Harry gently rubbed Hermione's back. "Come on, Hermione, cheer up. I'm sure that book will be in next time!" he said positively.

Ron nodded, "Yeah, we'll even sneak here tomorrow to check!" Ron added before burping loudly.

Hermione eyed him with distaste as Madam Rosmerta returned with their refills, and without Hermione's ice water.

Ron and Harry saw this and Ron remarked stiffly as she began to walk away, "Oy, you forgot Hermione's water!"

Hermione laid her head on the table, "Doesn't surprise me."

Harry handed her his drink, "Here, I'll share mine."

Hermione smiled gratefully and took a sip. "You know, I think I'm just going to head back. I'll see you two later." With that, Hermione began to get up.

Harry grabbed her arm, "Do you want me to go with you?" he asked, making his way out of the booth.

Hermione shook her head, "No, I'm just going to lay down. You stay here and chat with Ron."

"Are you sure?" He asked, frowning.

Hermione gave him a smile of reassurance before making her way to exit. She felt someone bump into her. Dean Thomas turned around to face her, "Oh, sorry, didn't see you there." he hastily apologized.

Hermione just sighed and mumbled, "Of course you didn't," and continued towards the door.

After returning to her Head Girl dormitory, she turned fitfully on her bed, trying to find a more comfortable position before falling into a restless sleep.

00

When she awoke, it was around dinner time. Hermione gave a small stretch when her hand hit something. Looking beside her, she saw a bag from that wretched bookstore. Frowning, Hermione opened it and pulled out a book. It was the book she had been trying to get. Opening the cover, a small note slipped out reading:

_You were right, she was just too damn lazy to get the book for you. I guess my fame finally came in handy, ha ha._

Hermione smiled at the smiley face with it's tongue sticking out that he had drawn. "Oh Harry." she sighed, leaning back on her bed and opening the book to the first page. She felt slightly irritated that Harry was able to get the book and she wasn't, but soon, all her thoughts were consumed by the book that was propped up in her lap.

Later, she heard a knock on the door, causing her to jump. "Yeah?" she called, pausing in her reading.

"If I open this door right now, will I be one of the lucky ones that catches you reading your new book only in your knickers?" she heard someone shout from the other side of the door.

Hermione giggled at their ridiculous question. "What's so lucky about getting blinded? But if you must, come in at your own risk!" she hollered back, still laughing.

The door swung open, a grinning Harry rushing inside. "Aw, I thought I was going to get lucky and catch you half-naked!" He cried, disappointed at her current state of dress.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Once again, what's so lucky about getting blinded?" she asked, grinning.

Harry dived on her bed and laid down on his side, propping his head up with his arm so he could look at her properly. "Blinded by beauty. I think I'd take the chance." He winked at her.

Hermione blushed. "Smooth talker!" She accused.

"Only with the most beautiful girl in the world." He fired back, grinning.

Hermione rolled her eyes again. "You are such a _flirt_!" Hermione cried.

Harry looked affronted. "Am not!" he replied indignantly.

"Yes you are, Potter!"

"Who do I flirt with, besides you that is?" he asked with an eyebrow raised, his cocky grin still in place.

"Well. . .no one, I suppose. . ." Hermione admitted, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Exactly! Now you must apologize to me, Ms. Granger, I am _highly_ offended, I'll have you know!" Harry said, folding his arms across his chest and feigning an offensive look. Hermione just laughed and gave him a friendly shove.

She sobered up a bit, "Thanks for the book, Harry. I've been wanting this for ages, ever since I heard it would be coming out!" Hermione reached over in her drawer and pulled out her money bag. "How much was it?" she asked, starting to count out her money.

"It was nothing, Hermione. You don't have to pay me back, you know that!" Harry said, grabbing her money bag and the coins she had counted out. He dumped the coins back into the sack, jiggled the bag a few times to hear the coins clink together, before tossing it on the floor.

"Harry!" Hermione cried, trying to make a leap for her money but Harry pulled her back. "I can't possibly just take this book. I know it must have been expensive; it's brand new!" Hermione tried to say, but Harry would hear none of it.

"Hermione, it's fine. I don't want you to pay me back, I _wanted_ to buy it for you. Think of it as a gift for being such an amazing best friend!" Harry replied, hugging the squirming Hermione to his chest.

Hermione stopped moving and sighed in defeat. Harry was the sweetest guy she knew. He was so giving and kind, Hermione couldn't get over it. He never ceased to surprise her in how nice he could be. She hugged him back in thanks and dropped a soft kiss on the top of his messy head of ebony hair.

"You're the best best friend anyone could ever ask for, you know that right, Harry?" she asked seriously, looking up into his emerald eyes.

Harry grinned, "I just try to be at least half as good as you, Hermione." He replied softly, pressing his lips to her temple.

Hermione smiled. What had she done to get someone like Harry as her best friend? How could someone so ordinary like herself be so blessed?

After a few minutes of silence Harry sat up. "So, is that book any good?" he asked, standing up to stretch.

Hermione grinned, "Better than I imagined."

Harry smiled and replied cheekily, "Of course, that's because I got it for you. If I _hadn't_ gotten it, then it would be dull and boring."

Hermione just rolled her eyes in response, picking up the book to bookmark the page with Harry's note.

"Well, let's go to the Kitchens and find you something to eat. You slept and read right through dinner." Harry informed her, helping her up and they headed down to the Kitchens.

Dobby was eager to fulfill Harry Potter's request for food for his best friend. "Dobby will gets Harry Potter's miss some food right away. Dobby always happy to serve such a brave and kind sir, his friends too!"

Harry grinned down at the little house-elf, blushing slightly. "Err. . .thanks Dobby."

The creature nodded. "Please wait over there with your bestest friend, Harry Potter. Dobby and Winky will get her dinner!"

Harry lead Hermione over to the small table Dobby had been referring to. "So. . .Harry Potter's bestest friend. . ." Harry said in a teasing voice.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Honestly, why doesn't he ever refer to me as 'Hermione?' Is it _that _hard to pronounce it?" She asked.

Harry just grinned at her, "Because you're Harry Potter's bestest friend. What's wrong with that?" He asked mock offensively. "What, are you ashamed of me?!" Harry teased in a hurt voice.

Hermione laughed, "No, I just don't want to be known as 'Harry Potter's bestest friend.' I have a name, you know." She gave a shrug.

Before Harry could reply, Dobby arrived with Hermione's food, and the subject was dropped as she began to eat, not realizing how hungry she was.

Harry chuckled, "Are you going to slow down a bit so you can actually _taste_ the food?" Harry asked, causing Hermione to blush slightly. "Honestly, your eating habits almost rival Ron's!"

Hermione stopped eating suddenly and shot Harry a pointed look, which just caused him to laugh harder. "I'm only having you on, Hermione. Your habits aren't even _nearly_ as barbaric as Ron's, I don't think _anyone's_ are!"

Hermione almost choked on the piece of steak in her mouth at that. She quickly gulped down some pumpkin juice before laughing, then nodding her head in agreement. "You've got that right."

00

Hermione, Harry, and Ron were all sitting at a back table in the Library studying when a girl, about Fourth Year, came up to them and tried to get Hermione's attention.

Hermione looked up, "Yes?" she asked, pausing in her essay.

"Err. . .you're the really smart girl in Gryffindor right?" the girl asked shyly, fidgeting with her quill and scroll of parchment.

Hermione's eyes narrowed before she addressed the girl kindly, "Yes, I am. Is there something you want?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

The girl nodded, "Um. . .I was wondering if you could help me with this essay for Transfiguration. I can't seem to get the concept." She admitted, blushing embarrassedly.

Hermione looked down at her own unfinished essay before pushing it aside. "Of course I'll help. Here, why don't you sit down and tell me all you know about it."

"Well, it's about the Summoning Charm. I can't seem to get the hang of it, so McGonagall assigned me extra work to give me more practice."

Hermione looked across the table to see Ron asleep on his book, drool threatening to drip from his open mouth, and Harry was watching her with a kind smile on his face. She returned the gesture before focusing on helping the girl.

"Harry here had a bit of a problem with that charm in Fourth Year too, but he managed to catch on quick. Now, he does the best Summoning Charm than anyone I know." she said with a grin, catching Harry's eye again.

The girl looked surprised and blushed as she looked over at Harry too.

"Now, shall we being?" Hermione asked, standing up. She and the girl went to find a few Charms books and got to work.

Later on at dinner, Harry remarked on her teaching skills. "You did good with that girl earlier," he said.

Hermione looked up from her dinner plate. "It was a rather difficult concept, as you know, Harry. I can see why she might have problems with it, being as young as she is. But by the end of it, she seemed to know what she was talking about." Hermione said with pride evident in her voice.

Ron laughed, "Yeah, you've a lot of practice, you spent years trying to drill all these 'concepts' into Harry's and my head. It's no wonder you could probably out-teach most of the professors here." He said with a mouthful of potatoes, sending little bits of it flying in Hermione's direction.

She gave him a disgusted look, "Err. . .thanks Ron. . .I think. Trust you to give me compliments wrapped up in. . .well. _whatever_ that was."

Ron chuckled, "Come on Hermione, you know I'm just teasing you. You're brilliant, scary and sometimes completely pester-ish, but brilliant."

Hermione shot him a pointed look. "Honestly Ron! Just insult me why don't you?! I'm _not_ pester-ish! Is it a crime want to help you two out a bit so you don't fail?" she asked indignantly.

Harry gave Ron a look, "Come on mate, leave her alone."

Ron shrugged, "I was just kidding around."

Hermione still glared at him. She knew very well that he wasn't kidding around.

Harry sighed, "Well, sometimes kidding around isn't the best thing to do. Hermione doesn't really pester us that much, she just wants us to do well." Harry explained.

Ron just rolled his eyes, much to Hermione's annoyance. "Fine, if I pester you _that_ much, then don't ask me for help anymore! _Honestly_!" Hermione cried angrily, standing up and stomping out the Great Hall.

Fuming, she walked aimlessly around the Castle. She hated this! Everyone seemed so unappreciative of her efforts. And what did she get for everything she did? Nothing! No recognition whatsoever! At the bookstore in Hogsmeade, that woman wouldn't go to the stock room to look for a book. Why? Because she was Hermione Granger. She was no one! She had no power at all. No voice.

And Dobby! Not that she was offended when referred to as "Harry Potter's bestest friend," she loved Harry to death, there was no shame in it, but why couldn't he call her "Hermione?" Is it that horrible to want to be called by your name, not as someone's best friend? She had always been there for Harry, she had been with him through everything, why couldn't she get just a little recognition, at least her name!

Then that girl asking for her help. She was "that really smart girl in Gryffindor." Once again, the girl didn't even know her name! She didn't' mind helping others, really she didn't, but she wanted them to know who she was!

And Ron could be such a prat! Writing her off as his pester-ish friend! Always "drilling concepts into his and Harry's heads." She just wanted to help! Honestly! It was so hurtful when he was so unappreciative. Sure, he was probably just teasing a lot of the time, but it didn't make it any less hurtful. The way he never listened to what she had to say and always tried to get her riled up.

What about Harry? Did he see her as a Nobody too? Someone to help with homework and talk to, but nothing else? If she was honest with herself, she knew that if Harry really only thought of her like that, it would kill her inside. Harry was the most important person to her. If she was a Nobody in his eyes, she knew she really wasn't important to the world at all. He seemed to think of her as someone special, just maybe she was Someone in his eyes.

Hermione sighed as she leaned against the wall and slowly slid down it. She was sitting in a corridor-- she wasn't sure

where-- leaning casually against the wall, lost in all these thoughts.

She didn't want to be a No One. She wanted to one that made a difference to someone. A _real_ difference. She wanted to _matter_ to someone, above everything else. She knew it was a far-fetched dream, but she couldn't help it. She didn't want to rich and famous, no, nothing that extreme. Hermione just wanted a little recognition. She wanted to be able to go into a bookstore and not be ignored for forty-five minutes, then lied to because she wasn't important enough to waste someone's time. She didn't want to be known as "Harry Potter's bestest friend" or as some sidekick. Hermione wanted a girl to come up to her and say, "Hey, you're Hermione Granger right? Head Girl? From what I've heard, you are pretty intelligent, do you think you could spare a minute to help me out?" Was that too much to ask for? And Ron. . .she just wished he wouldn't be so upsetting. She knew he loved her like a sister and would do anything for her, but would it kill him to show his appreciation every once in awhile, instead of making fun of her? He always concentrated on how much she _bugs _him rather than how much she actually _helps _him.

Hermione slowly made her way to her private dormitory, feeling slightly depressed. She had been gone for hours, and no one had even bothered coming to check on her. She thought Harry would at least see if she was ok. The Common Room was deserted, but it didn't surprise her at this late hour. She headed towards her room, which was down a small corridor that was right off the Common Room. After closing the door, she turned to her bed and was surprised to find Harry there, asleep, under her covers. He still had his glasses on and a book on his lap. Reaching over to pick it up, she noticed it was her favorite book, _Hogwarts, A History_. With a soft snort, she set the book aside and shook Harry's shoulder.

"Harry, what are you doing in here?" Hermione asked slightly puzzled.

Harry yawned and looked around to take in his surroundings before replying groggily, "Ugh. . .sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep, but you were gone forever. I was waiting up for you. Well, I suppose I wasn't exactly _up_, but. . ." He trailed off with a small grin.

Hermione blushed, "Yes, well, I wanted to clear my head a bit. I didn't realize I had been gone so long."

Harry nodded before saying seriously, "I thought you might want to be alone for awhile. What's wrong, Hermione? Ron really didn't mean anything by his words earlier, you know that."

Hermione sighed, "I know, it's just. . I dunno, Harry, things have been. . .a little crazy, I guess. Things have just been on my mind.." Hermione admitted.

Harry looked at her, worry evident on his features, "Like what things?" he asked softly, pulling her down on the bed with him.

Hermione let him pull her in his embrace. She was just being silly, she knew. She was making a big deal out of nothing.

"Hermione?" Harry prodded softly, looking at her.

Ashamed, Hermione tried to hide her face, "It's nothing, Harry, just me being silly. Don't worry about it, you've got your own problems."

Harry shook his head, "Hermione, your problems _are_ my problems. You're my best friend. I want to help, please tell me. Nothing about you is silly to me."

Hermione sighed. "I. . .I dunno, it's just. . .I want to be Somebody, you know?" she asked uncertainly, not sure if he would understand.

Harry looked at her blankly, "But Hermione, you _are _somebody. You're Hermione Granger, my best friend--"

"Exactly! I'm 'Harry Potter's bestest friend,' 'that really smart girl in Gryffindor,' not important enough to waste someone's time in a bookstore, and as Ron likes to say 'pester-ish and nagging.' None of those are too flattering, Harry. No one really knows me as _me_. I'm just a Nobody. I want to be important to people, I want to be _known_." Hermione confessed, tears threatening to spill from her eyes, and she tried to chastise herself for being so childish.

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Like. . .you want to be famous?" he asked uncertainly.

Hermione quickly shook her head, "No, not famous, I just want to _matter._ I want to be Somebody in this world, not just one of millions. I don't want to be brushed off and ignored."

Harry looked at her incredulously, "Hermione, you _are_ Somebody. Don't you see that?" he asked, turning her head so she was facing him. Hermione looked up at him, feeling stupid. "Hermione, you are one of a kind. You're kind, intelligent. . . outright beautiful. Everyone sees that. To all the professors here, you're their number one student, the one they can always rely on and trust to have good judgment. You're Heard Girl, which makes you a role model to everyone in school. They may joke and tease you about it, but it's nothing serious, Hermione. Everyone looks up to you. Everyone thinks you're kind and so good-hearted. To Ron. . .you're one of his best friends. I know he doesn't always show it, but Hermione, believe me, he appreciates you more than you could ever know. And to your parents. . .I know they have to be incredibly proud of you. They have more than enough reason to be the proudest parents on Earth. And to me. . ." He trailed off, his gaze cast downward.

Hermione cupped his chin with her hand to force him to look at her, "Yes? To you?" she asked softly, tears shining in her eyes from his words.

Harry's cheeks tinted a slight pink, his voice suddenly husky and thick, "And to _me_. . .Hermione. . .you're my _world_." He said softly, his eyes shining with love.

Hermione gazed into his eyes and could see how truthful his words were. "Harry. . ." she whispered quietly.

Harry gave her a sweet smile. "You've helped me through so much, Hermione. I would have died ten times over without your help and guidance. To the world, you may be just another girl, but to me . . .Hermione you _are_ the world. There's no one like you on this earth. No one could ever even _hope_ to be half as good as you are."

Hermione couldn't help but smile widely at Harry's confessions. They were so loving. She gently caressed his cheeks, that smile still on her face. "Oh Harry. . ." she whispered again, more tears springing from her eyes. "That was so. . ." she couldn't express to him how loved she felt at that particular moment. She hugged him tightly. "Gods Harry," she muttered in his ear, "I love you so much." She felt his lips press against her neck tenderly, his hand rubbing her back soothingly. They laid there, clutching on to each other for some time before Hermione reluctantly pulled away, wiping her eyes. "Sorry," she said through her tears, still smiling. "I'm not usually that emotional."

Harry laughed, "So I should feel rather pleased with myself if I can reduce Hermione Granger into tears like that then?" he asked teasingly.

Hermione just giggled in response, causing Harry's eyebrows to shoot up in surprise.

He raised a hand to his ears, "Do my ears deceive me, or did Hermione Granger just _giggle_?!" he asked, still laughing.

Hermione shook her heard, "I most certainly did _not_ giggle!"

Harry grinned, "I beg the differ, you giggled. Believe it or not, you _are_ a giggly girl. I knew this day would come, think I'll write it down on my calendar. . ."

Hermione laughed, "Harry, you don't _have_ a calendar!" she pointed out playfully, snuggling close to him.

Harry pretended to think before snapping his fingers, "By George, I believe you're right, Hermione. Now, I must go out and buy one, _just_ so I can write this down."

Hermione shook her head. "You're completely mad, Harry, you know that right?" she asked, looking up at him.

She saw Harry grin her mischievously. "Mad about you." He shot back, successfully flipping them over so he was hovering over her. Hermione's laughter trailed off in the back of her throat as she stared into his deep emerald eyes. She watched as Harry's tongued jetted out to wet his lips in his nervousness, making her breath quicken slightly.

His hand somehow found her cheek, the pad of his thumb caressing her features gently. "You're so beautiful." He whispered huskily, leaning closer to her.

Still feeling slightly nervous, Hermione reached out to wrap a hand around the base of his neck, pulling him closer. Their noses grazed softly, ebbing their nervousness away.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Harry tenderly brushed his lips against hers lovingly. They both smiled before he pressed his lips more firmly against hers. Her other arm came up to encircle his neck while the other lightly squeezed the soft skin at his nape, pulling him even closer. Harry moved so his body was covering hers more so he could kiss her better. Drawing apart for a second, he moved his arm so he was leaning on it rather than squashing her while his other hand still stroked her cheek. He lowered his lips to hers a third time, their eyes fluttering closed. He hesitantly touched her lips with the tip of his tongue, uncertain of how to kiss her, but she slowly opened her mouth under his while her arms hugged his body to hers.

Both let out a moan of sheer satisfaction as their tongues experimentally touched on pure instinct. Pleasure shot through their bodies from the intimate kiss. Harry drew back to rest his forehead on hers, slightly out of breath.

Hermione opened her eyes to stare into his green pools, a smile gracing her face.

"I love your smile." Harry said softly, leaning in for a lazy kiss.

Hermione pulled away and clutched him tighter, "I love _you_."

Harry laid down on his side, pulling Hermione close, "I love you too. You're my world."

Hermione felt her heart flutter. She was Harry's world. She mattered to someone. To her best friend. She wasn't a Nobody anymore. She realized that she never really was. She had always been Harry's world, she just never knew it. She brought his knuckles to lips and pressed delicate kisses to each one. "Harry?" she called softly.

"Yeah?" She heard his voice answer.

"Stay with me tonight?" she asked, tightening her grip on his hand.

"No." came his reply.

Hermione twisted so she could see him. "What?"

Harry pushed her back into her laying down position and squeezed her gently before lazily rubbing her back. "I'll stay with you forever."

Hermione's heart fluttered again. "Promise?"

She could feel Harry grin against the back of her neck.

"I double promise." he replied in her ear.

She smiled. "Oh, and Harry?" she called again into the darkness.

She head Harry chuckle. "_Yes_?"

"You're my world too."

**Right, I dunno if I really liked it a whole lot, but it was fun to write, my first real "fluff" piece, lol. I wrote it once, then went back and added some stuff to make it more "filling" I guess, just some more details. But yeah, ANYWAY. . So, what did you think? PLEASE REVIEW! I love reviews. . .they're always appreciated, lol. And if you haven't already, check out some of my other stuff, it's not outright horrible, I promise (I hope not anyway!) Thanks for reading! **

**Until next time,**

**STAY RIGHTEOUS**

**Archie**


End file.
